a kiss goodnight
by winchester227
Summary: When Sam and Dean meet up with a new girl hunter, her life is changed forever. my very firs fanfic so it might not be very good but the ending is really great so just hang in there;)


1: background.

This is the story of a girl named Bree. Well actually her name was Elizabeth Breeana Jacobs but she just went by Bree. She grew up in some hick town in the middle of Oklahoma and always dreamed of getting out and exploring the world, or even just the country. Her childhood was normal enough. She lived with her mother in a run down two bedroom house. Her father came around every once in a while. He ran out when she was a kid. He was an old dirty drunk but she thanked him in the end because he taught her how to use a gun. She grew up hunting animals with him that is whenever he came around. She grew up, went to school, and had a few friends but never many. Everything was very normal in Bree Jacobs's life.

She was in the 10th grade, looking to a bright future ahead of her, when something happened that made Bree's life not so normal anymore. She was spending the night with her best friend Lisa. They had gotten bored and drove out to the local cemetery for some kind of entertainment. Lisa was goofing around, running and jumping over gravestones. She had run up in front of Bree quite a way and suddenly Bree heard a short sharp scream and Lisa had disappeared.

At first she thought it was a trick. "ha-ha very funny Lis but come on let's get out of here." But there was no response. Steadily the danger crept up on Bree and she went to see if her friend was alright. When she reached the spot where Lisa had disappeared, the scene almost caused Bree to throw up. There was a pile of what she thought must be her best friend Lisa but there was no way to tell for sure. It was a red, gooey, mess of blood and internal organs smeared across the ground and the nearby grave stones.

Bree ran back to her car, started it and drove like a bat out of hell back to her house where she called the police and tried to explain what had happened without sounding completely mad. The police ruled the death as an animal attack but Bree knew better. No animal could have ripped her apart that fast. Fueled by despair and vengeance she made it a mission to hunt down whatever this thing was that had killed the only person other than her own mother who had ever cared for her.

Now just telling the story of Bree finding out all the supernatural wonders of the world would take another hundred pages but this is not the story of her first hunt so I will have to condense it for you-

Bree found out, though hard research, all about the supernatural things out in the world. She found lore and legend about her town and the graveyard they were in that night, found out about a restless sprit that had, in the past, liked to tear people to bits who passed his grave. Bree then one night, almost six months from the incident, went back to that cemetery, dug up the bones of Nathan K. Leadworth, and set his bones alight.

Bree didn't stop there she kept hunting, finding all she could on the internet and old books. She trained herself in how to fight, use a knife. She did every job in a 100 mile radius around her town but there weren't very many. 15 in the next four years it took her to finish high school and go to a two year college the next town over.

Then the week after she graduated she was driving home to her mom's when she noticed something funny as she passed a little two story, cute, yellow house. So naturally she pulled into the driveway and parked her shiny white 70 ford mustang stained with red dirt behind the black 67 impala that was already there. And this is where our true story begins.

2: a chance meeting

Bree grabs the pistol she keeps in the glove box and sticks it into the back of her waist band before leaving her car. She makes her way up to the front door and gives it a knock. No answer. She's about to try knocking again this time shouting that it was the police, but then she heard something from around the back side of the house. Bree drew out her gun and held it close to her chest ready to fire at whatever evil creature lay beyond the edge of the house.

When she rounded the corner Bree was perplexed at what she saw. There were two men there, probably in their later 20s, and they were fighting off a demon. The only reason she could tell it was a demon was because she happened to get a glance at the old woman's eyes that were black as death. Plus this was probably an eighty year old women not only just fighting off two young incredibly muscular men, but she was actually winning.

Without another thought Bree ran back to her car and grabbed a bag out of the backseat. She pulled out a large bag of salt and a can of spray paint. When she got back to the edge of the house she painted a devils trap onto the grass, not the most reliable spot but it would work for now. She grabbed handfuls of salt and ran out to the aid of the men getting their asses kicked by a grandma.

Bree caught the demon from behind and jumped onto her back and shoved the fistfuls of salt into her mouth and into her eyes. The women screamed out in pain and Bree jumped from her back, kneed her in the stomach, and then as she bent over in pain Bree elbowed her in the temple knocking her out cold.

She was dragging the old lady towards the devils trap she had drawn when she finally acknowledged the two men "you know she's a bit heavier then she looks." Bree stated looking up to their faces as she tried to drag the unconscious demon by her arms.

"But where are you taking her?" asked the taller of the two with the really long dark brown hair. He was handsome but couldn't measure up to the other man. He wore a button down plaid shirt, which made her think of a lumberjack, a brown jacket, jeans and boots.

"Well-" she grunted as she was still trying to drag the women. "As soon as I saw you getting beat up by granny here I drew a devils trap around the corner and then came to your rescue."

They hurried over to pick the lady up and Bree lead them to the spot where she had spray painted the grass and they placed her inside.

"So?" Bree asked first. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She pulled her pistol as she asked and the boys put their hands up.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on there its ok sweetie. We won't hurt you, you just saved out asses so you can put the gun away." This time it was the other one that spoke. He was shorter but still a few inches taller than Bree. And it was undeniable that he was extremely good looking with short dark blonde hair and an obviously muscular body. He wore a plain black tee shirt and a green jacket with jeans and boots.

"Yeah well I just stumble upon two idiots fighting an old lady who I just happen to notice is a demon. What am I supposed to do?" she replied still holding the gun at chest level.

"Ok I get it. It's weird but let's just put the gun down sweetheart. We both know that you wouldn't shoot us anyway." He said putting a nervous smile on his face and taking a step towards Bree.

As he moved that one step Bree lowered the gun and shot the dirt right in front of where his big toe had just landed and he jumped back in surprise. "Wanna bet?" was her response as she trained the pistol back at chest level. "Now would you like to tell me who you are? Oh and stop calling me sweetie."

It was the big guys turn to talk. "Ok. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my big brother Dean. Were hunters too its ok we won't hurt you. Actually that was really awesome what you did back there and were kind of in your debt right now for saving us. So its ok you can put the gun down."

She slowly lowered her pistol and returned it to the back of her waistband. "My name's Bree. It's nice to meet you Sam and Dean." She nodded towards each as she said their names.

"Sorry but if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" asked Sam

"21." Was her reply.

"Seriously? When did you start?" Dean asked.

"It was about for years ago. Don't ask it's a long story." Was her response to their quizzical looks. "You seem a little surprised there Dean. Why? You guys can't be too much older than I am."

"I'm 28 and Sammy here's 22" said Dean.

"See what I mean? One year's difference between 'Sammy' and I and you're surprised that I just jumped a demon, saved you, and had the brains enough to draw this devils trap before I ran in guns blazing."

"Hey! I'm the only one who calls him Sammy so-"

Just then Dean was cut off when the three herd movement from where the old lady was lying in the middle of the black pentagon. She was coming to and as she moaned and pushed herself into a sitting position the hunters stepped a few feet closer so that they were at the edge. The lady lifted her head to stare up at them with her black eyes which she blinked away in a moment leaving the cloudy gray eyes of the women it was possessing.

"Well hello there dear." She greeted Bree in a sweet grandma like tone. "Now it's not nice to attack an old woman especially when she is already being attacked by two strong young men."

Bree looked down on it, disgusted. "Cut the crap old lady or what should I call you? Hells bitch number five?" The demon hissed and jerked towards her in offence but she could not cross the black lines.

"Well if you must know my name is Rosily Bennet and yes I've been to hell and back but that should just make you more scared knowing what I had to do to come back to this God forsaken piece of shit just so I could be attacked by two apes." As she said this Rosily rose up to her feet and she glared at the boys as she finished her last sentence.

"well maybe if you hadn't come back up and killed five people you could have stayed longer, but as it is you're going to be back down bathing in the hell fire pretty soon, Rosy." Dean half sarcastically told the women. Then Sam started to recite an exorcism from memory. Bree was impressed; she still had to read out of an old book. The Latin words were big and complicated and very hard to memorize. She deduced from the fact that he was quoting the Latin in perfect dialect that these boys had been around a while.

He finished the exorcism and the black smoke that was the demon Rosily plummeted into the earth. The old women who had still been standing then crumpled to the ground. Bree ran forward and picked her up checking to see had survived the possession. The lady had no pulse.

"Well grab a shovel; we've got a body to cover." Was the reply she gave the brothers questioning eyes.

The old women's house was still a few miles from the town out in the county so there were thankfully no neighbors were around to witness the fight, exorcism, or the burial. They dug a shallow grave near the back of the house. When they finished covering her lifeless body they picked the lock to the house and went inside to rest their tired muscles and Bree wanted to question the strange brothers more.

"So what exactly happened here?" she asked after they had sat down in the dead women's living room.

"Well…" started Sam. "We were driving through from Texas where we just took out a pack of vamps heading back north and we stopped here for the night. We caught a conversation about how there had been five mysterious murders in the last month and we figured it was probably something supernatural. So we looked into it and found out it was a demon, traced it back to here and we were trying to take her out when you showed up."

Bree seemed confused. "Wait, what murders?"

"Like I said there have been five in the past month they were all found in their houses alone. Four out of the five were single women. They had-" Sam was cut off there by Bree.

"Single women? Do you have the names or pictures or something?" Bree turned frantic and worried.

"Umm yeah I have the names written down." Replied Sam uneasily. Handing over a pad he had scribbled some notes on which he produced from his jacket pocket.

Bree scanned the list and almost burst into tears right on the spot. Seeing the distress in her face Dean quickly responded. "What's wrong?"

Bree, choking back tears and the burning sensation in her throat, managed to choke out "my mom, she's on this list." She said as she looked up into Dean's eyes.

3: who are you?

Dean looked deep into Bree's eyes with total understanding. He knew what it was like to lose a mother. He moved across the room the where she was setting in an old rocking chair and pulled her up into his arms. The embrace was soft and comforting but also strong and hard. The strong side of the hug kept Bree on her feet. It kept her from falling into a pile on the floor and sobbing until she fell to sleep only to wake up again and feel to sorrow over again. But she didn't she stayed strong, never even cried (at least not in front of the boys.) but in that moment she stayed strong and kept it together.

"When did this happen?" she turned to Sam when she pulled away from Dean's embrace.

"She was the second to last to go so about three days ago." Sam answered her with sorrow and pain in his voice and eyes.

"Three days?!" she wailed. "Three days my mother has been dead and no one cared to inform me? And what about these other murders? Why have I not seen anything about any of these people? I check every single day the papers, the internet and I found nothing! I've been looking for something to hunt for months and now some demon shows up and I didn't even notice?" Bree was raging, pacing back and forth in front of the women's coffee table and then she stopped suddenly. "This is all my fault." Was her next comment in a small deflated voice." I slack off, don't notice a few murders that I should have, and now my mother is dead. If I would have looked it would have been obvious that they were all connected. I could have stopped it before it got to my mom."

"Bree you stop right there ok?" Dean commanded. "I've learned a few things in my time hunting and knowing that everything, even the things we love, at some point have to come to an end. I know this is hard I lost my mom too, when I was six years old, but some things, no matter how hard you try, just reach their end. Whatever you do thought you cannot blame yourself for this." Dean walked up to Bree where she had stopped and reached up and caressed both sides of her face gently, but also with strength. Like the hug earlier. He spoke much softer, staring into her eyes. "I know you think you could have saved her, I get it. Just please don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't you who took her life it was an evil, black demon. Just remember that." He let her face go and turned away then.

It took a moment for Bree to absorb his words and then she finally spoke and told them she was heading into the town, back to her mother's house for the night and that if they wanted to trail her and stay there they were welcome. She wanted to know more about these strange brothers who she had happened to cross paths with.

"Um yeah well about that…" Sam said nervously. "You can't go home, not yet anyway."

"Why the hell not? It's my house now!" Bree was angry. She just wanted to go home and lay in her own bed. In the house she grew up in.

"Well see they still have it closed down as a crime scene. But we have been staying at the motel a few blocks away and if you wanted to stay there for the night and then in the morning we can find a way to get you the house." Sam responded trying to calm her down.

"Yeah ok I guess" Bree rubbed her eyes and sighed, exhausted.

Bree followed the boys back into town. The sun was setting on the left side of her Mustang as she drove down the highway. When they had gone out the front door and Dean saw her car parked behind his Bree thought he was about to have an orgasm. He asked if it was hers (obviously). And then he started asking all these other mechanical questions and other stuff about it. She answered them all mostly but ended up just getting into her car, turning up the volume on the ACDC CD all the way and pulling out of the driveway leaving Dean standing agape in the driveway. She was ahead of the brothers at first but pretty soon Dean come speeding up behind her in his shiny black Impala. When he pulled into the other lane beside her, Bree didn't even look at him, not wanting to play games right now. Soon Dean realized this and took up the lead.

When they arrived at the little run down motel the boys were staying in Bree found out that every single room was taken.

"You could stay with us, I mean if you don't mind." Proposed Dean, almost a little shyly.

"Well, I don't even really know you that well we kind of just met and I don't know if-" Bree started but was interrupted by Dean.

"Ok well you have to be starving, I know I am. Let's go out for burgers, we can talk and then we can decide what to do for the night. Sound ok?"

She was hesitant. She had just found out her mom was dead and all she really wanted to do was either curl up in a ball under the covers of a nice warm bead, or tear some throats out but she complied any way. It was true, she was starving.

Dean insisted on taking the Impala. Bree figured he wanted to try and impress her with it or something. Her thoughts were confirmed when he made Sam sit in the backseat and Bree in the passenger seat. She wasn't in the mood. They stopped at a diner and bar just down the road. She hadn't said anything but Bree actually loved it here. Every time she came into town she stopped in for a burger, beer, and a conversation with Eddie the old man who ran the place. She loved Ed and was the closest thing she ever accepted as a father figure. He always had great war stories or just life stories. So Bree was happy to notice his old beat up pickup truck in the small parking lot.

The trio went inside and found a nice quiet corner booth away from the few people setting at the bar and the couple making out in a booth on the other side. As they came in and Eddie saw Bree he quickly came out from behind the bar and hurried up to their booth.

"Um yes I'll like a-" Sam started to order.

"I'm sure you would like a lot of things but that don't mean I'm here to give you any of it!" the old man cut in smirking at Bree. This was another reason she really liked him, they had the same sense of humor.

"Hey be nice to these boys there here with me!" Bree told Ed as she scooted out of the side of the booth she sat alone at to give her friend a hug. "Ed this is Sam and Dean Winchester, boys this is Eddie Jones. He owns this little place."

"Nice to meet you sir." Said Sam still looking a little flustered and embarrassed.

"Calm yourself boy I was just messing with you!" said Eddie. "But really what would you kids like?"

"Just give us three burgers and three beers, thanks." Bree ordered as she sat back down into her seat.

"Coming right up!" was his cheerful response as he turned to get the food.

"That man right there gave me my very first beer. I was 14. Took one drink and spit it right back out onto the floor." Bree shared with a smile.

"But I'm guessing you went back later for another swig?" asked Dean.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that. Did you guys want something else?" Bree felt kind of bad for just ordering for everyone like that.

"No it's fine" the boys both agreed.

Then the young lady that Eddie has working as a waitress that night came over delivering their beers. They each opened them and took a swig before Bree started her questions. "Ok so who's going to start telling me their life story? I want to know everything before I can even start to trust either of you."

It was Sam who spoke up. She had noticed that it was usually Sam who had the answers and he did all the explaining. "Alright, we were born in Lawrence Kansas. Dean is six years older than I am so he still remembers our mom. One night, the exact night of my sixth month, my mom went into my nursery to check on me and she found a demon standing over me. He stuck her up on the celling and then set her on fire. Our dad found her and we ran from the burning house. That's when my dad discovered what was really out in the world. He set out looking for the demon that killed my mom and his revenge fueled him. We grew up on the road with him, a different school every few weeks and living on greasy fast food. We learned it all from him and now we hunt together."

"Well what about your dad? Did you guys just decide to go out on your own?" questioned Bree.

Sam paused before answering because just then the waitress brought them their burgers. "Um no, not exactly. He did find the demon and then some things happened and he died. Later we did end up killing the demon though."

"Oh my God!" Dean exclaimed. "This is delicious!" Gesturing to the crumpled, greasy, half eaten burger in his hands. He still had chunks in his mouth and he was grinning in amazement.

"I know they're the best!" Bree replied taking a huge bite of her own.

"Ok, now it's your turn." Said Sam while Dean was still busy devouring his hamburger.

"I grew up here" She started. "My father left us when I was really little but I still saw him every once in a while. He used to take me out hunting deer with him and then when I was old enough to hold a 22 he took me out squirrel hunting. It's been years now since I have even talked to him. I was pretty close to my mom, for a long time she was the only person I thought really cared about me. I had it pretty rough in school. Everyone always picked on me and I really only had two or three friends through high school. I did finally meet someone great. Her name was Lisa." Bree looked down at the table with a sad smile across her lips. "She was my best friend. Then one day, our sophomore year, we were goofing off and some things happened. I found out that it was a ghost that killed her. I also found out about a lot of other things that are out there in the world. Anyway I took care of the ghost and after that I swore that I would protect all these people from anything supernatural that comes near."

"So why were you driving into town today? Where had you been?" This was Dean.

"There's a little community college in the next town over. I graduated last week and I was headed home."

By now they had all finished their meal and were all pretty tired out.

"I'm tired. So who gets to sleep on the floor?" Bree asked as she scooted out of the booth and started for the door. The boys looked at each other with surprised expressions on their faces. They clearly didn't think that she would agree to stay with them. They got up out of the booth and, leaving money on the table as they realized why she had left so quickly, followed Bree out the door.

4: breakfast with the brothers

Dean had been the one to take the spot on the floor, he volunteered. Before she could lie down in bed Bree needed a shower. She went into the tiny, dirty bathroom and turned the water on nice and hot. She scraped the dirt out from under her fingernails which had gotten there while she dug the grave earlier. She washed the sweat from her hair and then she just stood under the hot water, thinking. Bree didn't even realize she was crying until she noticed her short breaths getting caught in her throat. She didn't know how long she had been in the shower but eventually her tears ran out and she clambered out.

Bree dried herself with a ratty towel and looked into the mirror. Bree was very self-concerned. She never saw her beauty; she could only pick out the things she disliked about herself. Instead of seeing her lightly sun-tanned skin and thin muscular body she saw awkward tan lines and scars from previous battles. Instead of seeing the beautiful blue color of her eyes she saw the dark shadows of sleep deprivation and redness from her crying. She looked at her face and saw a 'too big' nose and forehead. But truthfully this girl was beautiful even if she didn't see it.

Thankfully she had clothes she was bringing home from her college dorm in her car and so she pulled on a pair of short cotton shorts and an oversized messy tee-shirt leaving her wavy, long, blonde hair wet and down her back. She had taken out her contacts in the bathroom and now was wearing her old pair of glasses.

As Bree walked out of the bathroom she didn't notice as the brothers stared. They had noticed how pretty she had been earlier. They had noticed how hot she had looked while she was fighting. Secretly they even found her attractive when she was upset and nearly in tears but for some reason right then, not wearing make-up, hair not brushed, wearing old glasses, they thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Are you two just going to stare at me all night or can we get some sleep?" Bree had noticed.

"Oh sorry" they both managed and looked away. Then Dean turned out the lights and they both lay down in their jeans to sleep.

The next morning neither Sam nor Dean woke Bree when they got up at 8. It was strange for them to sleep in so late usually they were lucky to get an hour of sleep a night. When Bree finally woke up around 9 she found that Sam was gone and Dean had the local news on the television. He had changed his clothes and he appeared to have showered.

"Where's Sam?" she asked rolling over and squinting her eyes in the bright light.

"He went to grab some breakfast, or early lunch." Dean teased looking away from the TV and at Bree, smiling.

She looked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand in between the two beds and cursed when she saw the time. "Why did you not wake me up sooner?" she asked as she pulled the covers off and got out of bed stretching.

"We figured you had a pretty rough day yesterday and you deserved to sleep in a bit." Was Dean's response.

Bree just gave him a look like he was crazy but the truth was she really did need to sleep in. she felt great, better than she had in a while actually which was weird considering the circumstances. She went into the bath room to change and get herself ready for the day. She slipped on a nirvana tee and jeans. Then she put her contacts in, happy to see her eyes were far less red and the circles were going too, and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair as she walked back into the main room and saw Sam had come back with three sausage egg and cheese breakfast sandwiches.

Bree finished brushing out her hair and then joined the other two at the little table in the corner of the room.

"So how did you sleep" Dean asked as she sat down and opened her sandwich.

"Actually its weird I slept better than I have in a while." Bree confessed.

They finished their meal in silence and when it was over –

"Can we go to my house, just so I can get some things? Then can we go see my mom?" Bree asked. Of course the boys complied and they grabbed their keys and went out the door.

Outside Dean was heading to the driver's side of his impala when Bree stopped him. "Nope we've already taken yours for a spin it's my turn." Bree said playfully heading to her own driver's seat.

Dean, shocked, got in the passenger seat which means poor Sam got the back seat again. It was ok though he knew his brother was into the new girl, even if Dean didn't notice himself. Sam thought they were the perfect match, both into the same music, and cars. Hell Sam bet they would even hunt alike.

"You have to be kidding me!" he heard Dean exclaim after Bree had started the car and a song started to play.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked leaning forward.

"Dude!" Dean almost shouted. "This song! I love this song!" he then proceeded to crank the volume way up and they sped down the road to _the rolling stones' laugh I nearly died._ Bree just laughed at him. It was nice, she hadn't laughed in quite a while and it felt good.

5: goodbye mom, hello world

When they reached Bree's mother's house they found it covered in police tape but no one was around. Bree had a key to the front door and she let the three of them in. she didn't give the brothers a tour of her small home she just went straight to her old room and left them to wander. In her room Bree pulled out a large duffle bag and started throwing in clothes. Then she went to a wooden chest at the end of her bed and started pulling out old books and weapons. This was where she kept all of her hunter things. As she was emptying the chest Dean found his way to her doorway. He watched her get to the bottom and when she started to shove the guns, knives, books, and cans of assorted things into the bag he came in and helped her with it.

"So this is where she keeps it all?" Dean asked with amusement in his voice. "I was beginning to notice the lack of… lambs blood?" he asked as he held up a container full of red liquid. "Dead mans." Was her reply. "Right, well I was beginning to notice the lack of dead man's blood around the house."

"Well looks like you found it then." Bree had finished getting everything in her bag and zipped it up and slung it around her shoulder. "Come on let's find your brother and get out of here."

The two found Sam in Bree's mother's bedroom. He was looking at the spot where the murder had obviously happened. There were dark red blood stains on the bed and carpet.

Bree couldn't stand to look at the spot any longer. She didn't cry, the thought didn't even occur to her. She had done her sorrowing and now she had to be strong. "Come on Sam. Let's go."

They left the house and Bree threw her bag into the trunk of her car. When she got back around to the driver's seat she found it to be occupied. Dean was setting there behind the wheel smirking up at her confused face.

"My turn." Was all he said. Sam was already in the back seat.

"Fine" was Bree's response after a moment of pondering whether or not she should pull him out and kick his ass into the passenger seat or not. I mean this is her baby were talking about. She loves her car and would usually never, under any circumstance, let anyone else drive it but for some reason she let Dean, this man whom she had only met about 24 hours ago. So she moved around to the passenger side and they drove to the hospital.

The morgue was cold and brightly lit. It was on the very last floor of the hospital, other than the basement. The trio walked in together and Bree asked the mortician for her mother.

The women's body was pale. Her lips a pale blue-purple color. The knife wounds in the chest had been sown shut along with the cuts from the autopsy. Looking down upon the cold lifeless body of the women who raised her, Bree still shed no tear. She held her mother's hand and ran a hand through her brown hair. They didn't stay long and as they were about to leave the mortician had the things she had been wearing at the time of her death and asked Bree if she would like any of it. Bree looked into the brown paper bag to find blood stained clothes and a zip-lock baggie inside. She took out the baggie to see that it held a ring. This ring was her mother's favorite she had it since Bree could remember. She was never told where it came from or why her mother liked it so much but she wore it all the time. Bree took the ring out of the bag and placed the silver band with two tiny inlayed diamonds that were shaped into hearts and put it on her right hand, on the finger closest to her pinkie. Then they left the morgue.

On their way out the mortician asked Bree what she would like to do with the body. "Burn it." She said without a falter in her step or looking back.

The three didn't talk the whole way back to the motel. Bree drove again and the music was off. Finally after they had been shrouded in silence too long for anyone's liking Sam spoke up. "Bree, are you ok?"

"Yeah perfectly fine." Her voice was flat

"Ok good I just wanted to make sure you know-"

"Sam I said I was fine." Bree cut him off much more loudly and demanding than she wanted to sound. This sent them back into silence for a while.

"Um Bree actually I was kind of wondering" This time Dean broke the silence. "Where are you going? I mean you grew up here and it doesn't sound as if you have any family to go to. I was just wondering what your plan was." Bree didn't respond. She hadn't even begun to think about what she was going to do yet she would probably end up on the road but then where would she get money? After a moment of nothing Dean went on. "Because actually I was kind of thinking, well I had this idea that maybe if you wanted to, we really wouldn't mind if you, you know, tagged along with us." Dean was acting strange he seemed nervous and that was not him. Also it was weird he was asking someone to come with them, to hunt with them.

'He really must like this girl' thought Sam.

Dean wasn't even sure himself what was going on. He wanted to help her out, he felt sorry for her but why on Earth was he all nervous and jittery all of a sudden? This didn't happen, not to Dean Winchester.

"Wait, are you really inviting me to come with you guys? We would drive around the whole country and hunt things? Together? As a team?" it was the only think she could think of to say. Bree was bewildered. Yesterday she about shot one of these boys' toes off and now they wanted to spend every waking minute together?

Sure it was weird but what else are you supposed to say?

"Yes"

6: on the road

They stayed in town one more night and then left the next morning. When they woke up it was cold and rainy, a very grey day. So the three decided to go somewhere warm first and set sail for the west coast. Dean wanted to just take the impala but Bree was not leaving her baby. So they went Sam and Dean in the black impala and Bree following behind in her white mustang.

Their first hunt together was in Arizona. They had stopped for the night and were in a local bar when they heard about a strange creature lurking out in the desert that had taken four people already. The team hunted the sand creature down in three days without a hitch. They were a fantastic team. They worked their way to California taking down a gen, a couple vampires and a dozen demons before they landed in L.A.

It had been a month and two weeks since the old lady incident and they had become great friends and an even better team. The boys had been teaching Bree as they went and she had become quite the impressive and vicious hunter. Also every day that they were together Dean's feelings for Bree got stronger. He got past his jittery nervousness that first held him but he still got a deep aching pain in his stomach from time to time. It would happen when they were in the middle of a hunt, when she would be tracking a creature or she was fighting. It happened when they were driving down an old forgotten stretch of highway when they would race in their shiny cars with their music blazing, this especially drove Sam mad. But most often it happened at just the most inexplicable times, when she drank straight from the whiskey bottle, when she was setting on her bed reading, when she walked around the motel room with wet tangled hair and her glasses on. Dean lived for these moments.

They spent a while in L.A. at first they were just there to take a break from hunting and enjoy themselves for a little while but then they found a shifter in the area and they were back on the hunt. The shifter took a while to take out and Bree came out of the fight injured. The shifter had a short, barbed dagger that it managed to break off in Bree's rib cage. It was a nasty wound. The gash was only a few inches deep but the barbs on the dagger didn't free easily. The boys waited until they got Bree back to their hotel room before trying to remove it. It took an hour and a half, two bottles of whisky, and a lot of blood loss before the blade was freed and she was stitched back up by Sam's gentle fingers. Dean, when he was not finding more booze for Bree, sat by her side holding her hand the whole time.

After Bree was injured they took her to rest for a few weeks at Bobby's. This made her angry that they were just going to leave her there while they still went on hunting but she didn't miss much and in three weeks they were a trio once again.

After a close encounter with a demon in Main they figured out Bree was missing something important, a protective symbol. The demon had possessed Bree and almost killed her trying to make her jump off a cliff. A quick stop in Augusta and she soon had a tattoo the match the brothers'.

And so it went the three of them hunting as a team, driving all across the country for an entire year. Throughout this year not much had changed. They hunted all sorts of things. They saved hundreds of people, lost some too on the way, but after a year everything seemed to be going pretty well for the trio. Bree had become a very skilled hunter, Sam had started a journal of his own it was like his fathers filled with information on everything they encountered, and Dean was even more secretly in love with Bree. All was well.

7: the invitation

It was early fall in Columbus Georgia where Bobby had sent the trio to investigate some strange happenings. They were driving down the highway a few miles from the town in the impala. Dean was driving, Bree was in the passenger seat and Sam was in the back like always. Bree left her car at Bobby's. They were listening to an old CCR song (which Bree had gotten Dean hooked on a few weeks ago) with the windows rolled down. Bree had her right hand out the window and the wind was blowing her hair back away from her face. She was also quietly singing along with the music Dean could just barely hear her. He watched her as she did this. Bree didn't even notice she was looking out the window in her own little world.

They got to Columbus and started to work out all the signs and clues. After two weeks they found signs of a massive amount of demons in this one town. Something weird was going on. The weirdest thing was that they hadn't been attacked; they hadn't even seen a demon yet! Then on their 17th night in Georgia they received a message. A tall dark man with a deep voice knocked on their door and said "tomorrow night, 8 o'clock there's a park on the edge of town from there you will find a path through the forest. Follow it." And that was it. The demon then left its host body in a cloud of black smoke.

The three looked at each other for answers that no one had. What was this all about? Should we really go? What's going on?

"I think we should go." I was Bree.

"What? Are you crazy? No way we can trust a demon and we don't even know how many there are." Sam exclaimed

"Oh so now you decide we can't trust demons!" she responded.

They went on bickering for a while. Dean just sat watching until "I think we should go."

"What why?" Sam turned on him.

"Because they need something from us or else we would already be dead. Anyway if we don't go they know where we are and can just come and get us. I say we go, but go prepared."

Sam couldn't deny his brothers logic so they got to work cleaning weapons and bottling holy water. They usually didn't sleep well under normal conditions due to nightmares and bumps in the night but that night the three barely slept at all. Bree slept the most; a total of two and a half hours, in her bed nearest the door. It was Sam's turn to take the floor. They switched positions every night because the places they stayed usually only had two beds per room and they couldn't bear the thought of separating in case something was to happen. Sam slept and hour and a half. Dean, in the other bed, slept for maybe 30 minutes. They got up and started getting ready at 8 o'clock. They were used to the little amount of sleep. There had been times when Bree had gotten 4 hours in a week and the boys got even less.

Bree ran across the street to get breakfast from a little diner and after they ate they loaded the impala and prepared themselves.

Bree had her pistol, the same one she pointed at Sam and Dean a year ago, in a thigh holster on her right leg. She also had two silver knives, a shotgun loaded with rock salt, and three canisters of holy water strapped to her waist. She wore jeans and boots, a fashion trend that she had picked up from the boys, with her favorite tee-shirt, a white rolling stones concert one, and a black leather jacket on top. The boys gave her funny looks as she put on the shirt in which she replied "if I'm going to die today I want to wear it one more time."

Dean was wearing jeans, and boots, a grey tee shirt, and his long brown leather coat. He packed his pearl handled pistol, a rifle, a silver blade and three canisters which he also had strapped to his waist. Dean had no holster for his gun and simply stuck it in the back of his waist band.

Sam wore boots and jeans, and a black tee shirt under his open button-down plaid shirt. He was carrying the same weapons as his brother, everything except the pistol.

All the rest of their weapons and 5 more bottles of holy water were loaded into the impala. It was only noon but they were ready. No one could even think of eating and they didn't talk much the whole day. They watched the local news on the television, read the newspaper, and studied up on the area. Sam went to the library and got maps, books, and anything else that would possibly help them out that night. Then, finally, eight o'clock rolled around and it was time to go. As they left the room, got into the impala, and made their way to their certain demise no one said a word. A light mist had started falling from the dark grey clouds and there was not one soul around increasing the ominous feeling of sure doom.

8: a walk through the woods.

Dean parked the car in the park. And all three got out and checked over their weapons, it was 8:02. They spotted the trail quickly; it was marked with a red rope with red flags hanging from it for families to follow.

"Well, this is it. Is everyone ready?" Dean asked in a gruff voice.

"Always" Bree responded with a crooked smile.

Dean couldn't help it he smiled back. "Ok we go in there and figure out what's going on and what all this is about. Then depending on how many are out there we either fight, of flee. If you see me nod my head attack. If I shake my head get your ass in gear and get out of there, especially you Bree, you run like hell and get to the impala and if were not on your heels you drive away. Get back to Bobby's or something as fast as you can and don't even think about waiting for us. Do you understand?"

"I'll give you two minutes." Bree was defiant not to leave the only two people she called family.

"No Bree he's right" Sam told her "As soon as you get to the impala go. You can't wait for us."

"30 seconds. I will give you 30 seconds." Bree retorted under her breath as she turned away.

Then it was time. They got into formation, Dean in the lead with Bree on his right a step or two behind and Sam was on his left equal with Bree.

The path was thin and twisting. The moon was hidden by the dark clouds and gave them no light. Each had a flashlight in hand checking the path ahead and the surrounding trees for any sign of danger. They found no threats. After walking for about ten minutes Dean stopped. There was another trail cut off of the main trail. The grass along it was stomped down and it was narrow enough for only one person at a time. The only reason they noticed it was even there was the dark red blood that was streaked along the trees.

Dean turned his head and nodded at Bree and Sam telling them that they were going to take the bloodstained path instead of the nice family friendly one. Dean remained in lead followed by Bree then Sam. The brothers were going to keep the girl safe no matter what happened to them.

They followed the new path for about 30 minutes with no sign of any danger until they herd the pounding of wings to their right and froze, weapons and lights fixed on the frees.

"What was that?" Bree failed at keeping her voice calm.

"It was probably nothing, just a bird of something." Sam told her but they crept on more carefully. It happened twice more coming from all around them.

Bree couldn't take it "Ok. That is NOT a bird."

"I know. I have an idea but it makes no since at all." Dean told her.

"What is it?"

"It sounds like dragon wings"

"Dragon wings? What are dragons doing with demons? They can't possess them can they?"

"As far as we know, no but it's possible." Sam told her.

They walked a few more yards and Bree couldn't hold in her question any longer "So, umm, dragons yeah? Umm didn't you tell me once that dragons only go after virgins?"

"Yeah that's right. Don't know why but they tend to spit out the ones with experience. It's a good thing that we all have nothing to worry about." Dean responded.

"Umm well… actually, I kind of… well" Bree stuttered.

"Wait! What?" Dean actually stopped and turned to look at Bree. "Are you trying to tell me that you are a virgin? You?"

She was embarrassed and going pink in the face. "Well I just really never had the time to think about it. And anyway it's not like I had many opportunities. "

"What do you mean?"

"I only had like three boyfriends in high school and none in college. I don't know, guys were just never attracted to me."

"You are kidding me right? Cause this really isn't the time to be yanking my chain."

"I'm being completely honest." Bree's face was now bright, hot red under the light of Dean's flashlight.

After a second of thinking it over Dean replied "If we manage to live through this, you, me, and a bottle of wine. I can take care of our little problem real quick." He turned as he said this and they continued down the dreadful finding path. Bree was surprised her face didn't shine in the dark.

They walked for another half hour hearing the wings of dragons all the way but not seeing any danger. As they rounded another twist up ahead a flickering orange light was visible. When they reached it the three found themselves at a wide open clearing with a huge bonfire in the center and nobody to be seen. They stepped into the clearing and got back into formation.

Suddenly they heard clapping from the other side of the fire and a mid-high man in his early 30s came into view from the left side of the fire.

"Hello there. It's nice to see you have made it. A was worried for a while that we would have to hunt you down." He had a smooth slippery voice. And he acted cool and collected.

"We? I only see one of you." Sam spoke up.

The man snapped his fingers and suddenly the clearing was swarming. Dean counted 20 demons and 4 dragons in their human form that he could see. Their exit was blocked by a huge muscular demon. They were trapped.

"There, that better?" he asked Sam sarcastically. "I am Rufus Gregory Funguyn. In life I was blessed with the awesome power of the dragon and now that I am back on earth from the fiery pits of hell my brothers still stand with me. "

"Umm cool story and everything bro but can we fast forward to the part about us?" Bree had lost her fear and was just annoyed with Rufus' long dramatic speech.

He turned on her enraged. Fiery death set in his eyes then he turned calmly and started pacing across the front of the fire. His next words came out in a forced calm voice.

"As you wish ma'am but only because this party if mostly for you. I have a friend in hell she is very close and dear to me and I am doing all this on her behalf. She's a really nice girl and I really don't see why she ended up downstairs. You know my friend Bree." He stopped pacing and looked right into Bree's eyes as he said his next line. "Does the name Lisa Bradshaw ring a bell?"

Bree's face dropped. Lisa, Lis, her best friend, the reason she had started hunting in the first place, was in hell.

"See Lisa blames you for what happened that night Bree. Personally I don't blame you at all but I think that all the torture has twisted her poor mind a little. She thinks that its your fault you two went into the cemetery, it's your fault that you let her run off, that it's your fault that you didn't come running to her sooner to save her. "

"But it's not my fault! There was no way I could have stopped that ghost or saved her life!" Bree yelled back.

"Hey, hey, hey" he held up his hands to his chest defensively. "Don't shoot the messenger."

Bree was too upset and flustered to say anything so Dean spoke up. "So what does this Lisa girl, demon, want you to do with us exactly?"

"Rightfully, she thinks that because Bree here cost her her life that she doesn't deserve to live either. And when I found out she was with you two I couldn't resist. Not only getting the job dune but also taking out two of the infamous hunters out there, I'm killing two birds with one stone! Or actually make that three birds." He added with a smirk.

"If that's all you're here for then what's with the armada?" Dean asked.

"Breaking out of hell is near impossible but, the more people you have trying at once it weakens the walls a little. There were three times as many of us but we were all that broke free. I brought them along to help out but after your dead their free to wreak havoc wherever they like. We wo-"

But Rufus never finished his sentence. The sound of a gunshot rang through the clearing.

Bree had secretly traded her own pistol for the colt right before they left the motel. They had decided to leave it in the impala. That way the demons wouldn't seem threatened but it was still nearby in case it was needed.

The next thing anyone knew Rufus had a bullet hole through his throat that was tingling with an electric buzz. When the boys turned to see the source of the shot they found Bree holding the gun still pointed at Rufus.

The demon gave one last gurgle and then fell backwards into the bonfire. There was a moment of shock when no one moved or said anything.

Then all hell broke loose.

9: demons and dragons

It was one of the dragons who made the first move. Bree was still standing froze with the gun in her hand and it was Dean who saw the muscular, pale man run and dive at her. Dean reacted quickly jumping to Bree and grabbing the colt from her hands and in one swift movement he shot the oncoming dragon who fell to the ground, dead. This second shot jolted everyone else into battle. Bree regained her senses and grabbed the shot gun from where she had dropped it to the ground. Sam had his gun up and was already firing at the attacking villains.

The team was terribly outnumbered. Many of the demons had fled in a puff of black smoke as soon as the fighting started, not wanting to be a part of this in the first place. After they were gone and the first dragon slain they were left with 13 loyalist demons and 3 dragons. Dean and Bree kept the demons back with the rock salt and Sam had dropped his gun and had out a bottle of holy water in one hand and a silver knife in the other. The dragons stayed towards the back of the pack, just watching.

It seemed hopeless there was no way they would survive this. They couldn't do a mass exorcism without being attacked and they had only the colt as a weapon against the dragons and they only had two bullets left on them. Then, something weird happened. The demons got tired or bored of their little game and they started to leave. One by one they started to leave their bodies in a cloud of black smoke. They must have realized that you can't escape from hell easy and if you manage to do it you better spend your time well.

Just ten minutes since Bree had shot Rufus they were only left with three dragons and a huge pile of bodies. Once the last few demons disappeared the dragons moved in. one was in his winged form the other two were still human shaped. They were angry that the demons all abandoned them and they wanted redemption not just for Rufus but also for the other dragon that was killed by Dean.

The dragons threw the first punch. One of the men, tall with white-blonde hair, first moved at Bree. His hands were glowing like embers in a fire. She dicked below his grasp just in time and kicked her foot out to trip him at the same time. The dragon toppled over onto his back. He was soon back onto his feet though, the fall not budging him. His hands had stopped glowing and it turned into a fistfight. He slapped her across the face. She kneed him in the stomach. He pulled her round by the hair. She punched him in the eye.

And so it went back and forth and all this time the boys were arguing.

"Just shoot the two and we can handle the one left!" shouted Sam.

"No! I don't want to waste the bullets let's just see what happens!" Dean responded.

"We have more bullets in the car! Just shoot!"

"What if I shoot the wrong two? What if I take the lesser two out and we're stuck with the leader or something?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DEAN SHOOT THE BASTARDS!" Sam yelled out as he saw the winged creature descend to where Bree was busy fighting with the blonde one.

Dean shot. First the winged one and then the dark headed man standing back a ways just watching how it played out. Before he knew it Dean was running at the Blondie. He had noticed Bree falter and she was getting beaten pretty badly. Just before Dean could reach him though, the man leapt up into the air and sprouted a pair of black scaly wings and then he was a full dragon and he disappeared into the night.

Sam and Dean then raced to Bree. They found her on the grass, blood dripping from a gash on her forehead and her nose. Her dark blonde hair was a tangled mess and there were many other cuts and bruises coating her body.

As the boys bent down beside her she looked up lazily and smiled a huge full toothed smile, there was also blood in her mouth coating her teeth, and said. "Hugh, look at that. We all survived." Dean then scooped he up into his arms and they turned their backs to the bonfire and made their way through the dark, dead forest back to the impala.

10: into the starry night

It had been a week since the battle. As soon as they reached the impala they left town straight for Bobby's. Bree was sore and needed stitches for the gash on her head which Sam took care of as soon as they got to the house. After a few days she was good as new. They told bobby everything that happened and tried to piece it all together and work out where the other dragon might had one but there was no way to tell and they soon gave up on the thought of tracking it down.

It was Friday evening and nothing was happening. They were still hanging around Bobby's and Bree was getting bored of just setting there. Then, she remembered something.

"Hey, Dean." She called out.

He was setting in the living room drinking a beer. She had come around to stand in the door way. "Hmm?" he grunted and looked up at her from the spot he had been staring at on the floor.

"Grab your coat. You have a promise to keep." Bree teased and seemed very confident even though inside there were butterflies in her stomach. She crossed the room passing a very confused Dean and was a couple steps from the front door when she stopped, turned, and said "Oh and don't forget the wine." She couldn't help the smirk and she walked out the door. Dean was flooded with realization. He jumped up grabbed his coat from a hook on the wall and shouted to Sam and Bobby who were elsewhere in the house "Hey Bree and I are going out. We'll be back… I don't know, we'll be back later." With that Dean turned and left after Bree.

Dean was astonished and exited. He had meant that comment back in Georgia. He was just trying to lighten the mood but there was no denying he had secretly been wishing for this for a very long time. It was another shock to see that Bree was setting in the passenger seat of his car. He expected to take her mustang. She never willingly got into the impala. Dean could not control himself.

"Booze?" was the first thing Bree said after Dean was in the driver's seat.

"Well... umm" Dean looked around the car for something. "I have this" he said picking up a half full bottle of liquor from the backseats floorboards.

Bree snickered and took the whisky from his hand and took a huge swig. "Yes I believe this will do nicely. Now where are we headed?"

Dean didn't say anything. He just smiled and turned on the car. They drove for about 20 minutes and then turned off down a little dirt path. Dean looked over and told Bree to shut her eyes. She did so and soon they came to a stop.

"Now, open your eyes." Dean said turning off the impala looking lovingly into her face.

Bree gasped as she did this. They were parked in a grassy meadow upon a hill. From where they were sitting if you looked straight out the windows of the car all you could see was the dark night and the stunning stars. It was a perfect night; there was not a cloud in the sky. The view was stunning.

"Come on." Dean said as he got out of the car. Bree opened her door and got out too, never breaking her gaze on the night sky.

Dean was sitting on the hood of the impala and he tapped the spot next to him beckoning Bree to come sit with him. She slid up onto the sleek black car and Dean wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his body as they leaned back on the windshield and just looked up at the stars.

After what seemed like years Dean took a swig from the whisky bottle and then looked down deeply into Bree's eyes. She smiled in return causing him to smile and in that moment they felt perfectly understood, and excepted. In that moment they both knew that the other had feelings for the other, it showed in their eyes.

Bree was full of surprises that night. The next one came when she was the one to move her head up and closed the short distance between their mouths. This first kiss was short and sweet. Their lips stayed together a few seconds and then they parted but only a little. They looked back into each other's eyes and saw pure, raw passion.

Then they were back together. This kiss was deeper, filled with lust and passion. Dean had one hand on the small of Bree's back and the other was in her hair at the back of her neck. Soon Bree was pulled onto Dean's lap. She had her fingers entangled in his short hair and was trying to pull him ever closer. She could already feel it. Her blood was boiling and her stomach felt light as air. Dean too was feeling similar sensations. His stomach began twisting in knots and he could feel something happening in his pants.

They had parted their mouths slightly and were full on making out. Dean now had his hands on her ass and he too was pulling her as close as they could get. Bree was in a craze. All these feelings she had imagined but never experienced rocked through her body all at once. She started to feel the pulse of blood flowing down deep inside her and she slipped her hands down under the hem of Dean's shirt about to rip it over his head when he pulled away and held her wrists.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean huffed out trying to catch his breath. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Bree responded by pulling him back to her, hands back into his hair. Dean smiled into her mouth and tried to roll them over to where he was on top but he had forgotten where they were setting and they rolled right off the hood of the impala and into the soft grass. The fall didn't even faze them. With a giggle they were back at it Dean lying on top of Bree. By now he was rocking a full on erection and he tore Bree's shirt off. Next came his shirt and they each kicked off their boots and finally their jeans and all that separated them was Bree's bra and panties and Deans boxers. A few seconds later though and even they were gone. Dean, still lying atop Bree, moved down kissing her neck and chest. Bree wrapped her legs around Dean's strong muscular torso. Dean then slid himself into the virgin girl for the very first time. Her reaction drove him even more. Bree's hands were back to his hair and her fingers were digging deep into his scalp. She also let out a soft, deep moan of pure satisfaction. Dean continued. At first he kept a steady rhythm but soon he couldn't control himself. Their hips banged and clashed together and as he came inside her she moaned out his name into the night.

Dean moved back up to her lips and they kissed as sweetly as they had that first time and lay down in between her and the impala. Both of their breathing slowly returned to normal as they looked up into the sky still right with bright stars. Bree then propped herself up on one elbow to look down at Dean. With her finger she began tracing his body, the curve of his muscles and the black tattoo on his chest. He just looked up at her bright, beautiful face.

Then Bree spoke "Dean" she spoke so softly. It was a big contrast from when she had last said his name. "I want you to know something."

"Me too" he interrupted as he reached up and tucked a loose hair behind her right ear.

"Me first." She smirked. "I know you probably don't want to hear this right now but I want you to know. And know that I didn't just think this because of what just happened. I have felt this way for a long time I just didn't know how to say something or even if I should. But anyway… here it goes… Dean I lo-"

But Bree's words were cut off by a sharp choking pain in her chest. When Dean looked down he saw the end of a blade sticking through Bree's left breast. Warm blood was dripping down onto his own chest. Bree's eyes were looking straight forward, at the impala, in shock. Then the blade was pulled out her back and her body fell forward onto Dean's bare chest.

11:

Dean quickly flipped Bree over onto her back and cupped her face in his hands.

"Bree! Bree! Can you hear me? Bree! I love you too! I have for a long time. Bree please! You can't leave me!" But Dean knew it was too late for her. The blade had priced her heart.

He looked up to see the murderer. It was the blonde haired dragon from Georgia. Now he was actually skipping around in a circle cheering to himself "The evil bitch is dead! It's what she gets for killing all my friends!" He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Dean grab the colt from the impala. The shot rang through the open fields and the body of the insane dragon crumpled to the ground. Dean dropped his weapon, held Bree in his arms and sobbed into his lost loves tangled hair.

It was three in the morning before Dean got back to Bobby's. He had stopped buried the dragon a few miles away and he had Bree lain in the backseat. The door was locked and he was too distraught to look for keys so he banged the door with his fist. Sam opened the door but Bobby wasn't far behind.

"What happened?" Sam demanded taking one look at his brother.

"It's Bree" He managed to choke out as he was crying again "She's… She's… the dragon from Georgia. It found us."

That was all it took for Sam and Bobby to understand.

The very next day they buried her body. Dean insisted on taking it back out onto the hilltop but Bobby said it would be found so they found a nice grassy corner of Bobby's land and dug a grave. They dressed her up in her favorite clothes, that old rolling stones shirt, jeans and her leather jacket. They carefully wrapped her up in clean white sheets and laid her in the earth. When the hole was filled Dean marked the grave with a cross made of thick white branches. The three stood at the foot and cried and said their goodbyes until Dean asked if he could be alone. The other two left him and went back to the house.

Dean kneeled down upon her grave and pulled something out of the pocket of his jeans and held it to the light. It glimmered and shone in the sun, a small silver band with a diamond on it. He had bought it about a week before they left for Georgia and had been carrying it around all the time just waiting for the right moment. Yes Dean was utterly and truly in love with Bree. He planned on telling her, asking her to really be his, to be married, to have children, to spend every moment of the rest of his life with this woman. But now that will never be.

So with trembling fingers, he dug a small hole right atop where her heart was and as he placed the ring there a tear rolled down his nose and fell in too. Dean filled the hole, stood, and turned away from the cold lifeless body of his once and never bride.


End file.
